The present invention relates to an indicating device with a flat fluorescent lamp which is suitable for indicating "operation", "stop" or the like of various kinds of instruments, indicating a room number or a room name in inns and hotels, indicating "emergency exit", "all-night light" or the like, and indicating the desired matters in conveyances.